Ao No Exorcist - Stuck
by PoisionedNightshade
Summary: Summary Rin is kidnapped and tortured for four weeks, before he is saved by his guilt ridden brother and the others. How will both of them react to the guilt from their fight? They will have to decide fast, because the man who tortured Rin is back for more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** ~ Ao No Exorcist belongs to the rightful owner

 **Summary** ~ Rin is kidnapped and tortured for four weeks, before he is saved by his guilt ridden brother and the others. How will both of them react to the guilt from their fight? They will have to decide fast, because the man who tortured Rin is back for more

 **Rated T** for torture and dark themes

* * *

Four weeks. _Four weeks_ Rin had been in a living hell. Every day he expected the same treatment he got from his captor…even if he didn't like it – at all. Four weeks earlier, Rin and Yukio got into a serious spat and argued, it became more intense as it went on, the boys were passive aggressive to each other and then everything snapped when Rin had accidentally bad mouthed the old man. The mention of their deceased father guardian set Yukio off to the point where both had to be held back from attacking one another. Rin stormed off and in his rage, was easily overpowered and kidnapped.

Four weeks, every morning Rin had to wake up to torture. The first day he was injected with something his captor liked to call "human healing syrup". Rin wasn't healing like the half demon he was, he was healing like a normal human, and it was excruciating. Cuts, bruises and blood caked Rin's battered body, burn marks and other various signs of torture were evident on his body. Rin didn't know how he hadn't broken yet, the pain was so horrible…

And now, Rin regretted _everything_. He regretted every word he had said to his twin, every spat and disagreement. Rin was going to be tortured for the rest of his life, because no one would look for him. Especially not Yukio. Rin wished he could yell "I'm sorry" to his brother, cry at his feet…and Yukio would hug him and forgive him…but…wishes don't always come true. The fight they had, there was no way Yukio could forgive him. He wouldn't care if Rin was gone, he wouldn't care if he was hurt, dying and tortured like he was now.

His captor, who went by the name of Unis, told him he didn't amount to anything. A demon like him should just die, or better yet live hell. He told Rin that no one would come to save him, and Rin didn't believe him at first…but…it had been weeks, if anyone were going to save him, they would have already.

Rin popped out of his thoughts from a cold shower. Morning, another day another torture session.

"Good morning." Unis came close to Rin's face and grinned. "How is my little patient doing today?"

Rin whimpered when Unis gripped the boy's hair.

"So, what shall he we start off with today devil child?" Unis wondered, "Oh! Wait, I thought of something we could do last night that I hadn't tried on you before!"

Unis released Rin's hair and turned around, making noise at the desk on the other side of the room with torture weapons on it. He returned with an interesting looking device. From where Rin sat, he couldn't tell what it was.

He was in a chair, neck bound as well as his feet and his hands to the legs and arms of the chair. There were a few times that Rin had been released when he was in a daze and dragged to a bathroom, and then immediately back to the chair, or other times his neck was released so Unis could give him some water or a little bit of food so that the boy wouldn't die, but it was still a scarce amount.

Unis knelt by Rin's hands and placed the device over one of his fingers…and then once the lever went down…

"Aagghh!" He screamed at the top of his lungs when his finger nail came off.

Unis did the same thing for the rest of his fingers on his right hand, and then used a hammer on one or two of his fingers on his left hand, completely breaking them. That's when he got to Rin's feet. They hadn't been touched yet…until now. Unis took a blow torch to the sides of them…resulting in complete agony.

When his watch beeped, Unis sighed and placed the blow torch aside. He looked down at his watch for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Looks like our little play time is over, brat."

Rin hadn't felt so relieved in his life. Unis left the room, and locked the iron door behind him.

 _I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…_ Rin thought. _Yukio please…forgive me…_

Tears ran down his face, mixing with the blood to make redish brownish looking tears.

"Someone please save me…"

….

There was no trace of him…anywhere. No matter what clues Yukio found, they just turned to dead ends. He knew it was his fault Rin was gone…he shouldn't have ever said the things he did.

"Found anything?" Yukio asked hopefully when Shura entered the empty classroom.

Shura shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Yukio."

Yukio cursed and sat on the desk, placing his head in his hands. _Rin I'm so sorry…just come back to us already…_

Shura sighed and sat on the desk next to Yukio, "We'll find him, don't worry."

"I have to worry." Yukio's muffled voice said, his head still buried in his hands. "It's my fault he's gone."

"What do you mean-"

"We had a fight…he stormed off…and it's been weeks."

"You can't blame yourself, Yukio."

Yukio lifted his head, his eyes were brimmed with tears, "What if something happened to him!? I couldn't…I can't live without Rin! It doesn't matter how much we fight…or disagree…he's my brother…my twin…and…there isn't any way I could…"

Suddenly Bon burst into the room, "A lead!"

Yukio stood up, determination on his face. Shura and Yukio came out of the room and joined the others when Bon started explaining.

"We did a little more digging, and it turns out someone saw a man dragging a younger boy into a cart and going off with him. There's a large abandoned asylum where the man is suspected to have gone. We don't know if it's Rin," said Bon. "but it's worth a shot to look."

…

Just them went, Yukio and Shura were the first ones to enter. They split up, Bon, Shiemi, Izumo and Yukio went together and searched the bottom level, while Shura and the others looked on the other floors.

Yukio held his gun tight as he and his team searched empty rooms. They stopped at a door at the end of a long narrow hallway. It looked different than the other rooms, white and rusted. Yukio tried to look in it from the small looking hatch, but it was half covered and he couldn't see into it very well. Yukio glanced down at the door handle, there was a lock on it…none of the other rooms had locks on them.

Yukio aimed his gun at the door and shot. The lock busted and the room was free to enter. Yukio was shocked with what he found.

"Rin…" His voice trembled.

He raced to his brother who sat beaten in a chair.

"Rin!" He called.

He was very dismayed when Rin didn't respond.

"Come on!"

Yukio undid the restraints around Rin and helped his brother out of the chair. The others gathered around, Shiemi looked like she was about to break down any second.

Yukio felt his brother's pulse, his own heart racing. There was a slight heartbeat. Yukio released a sigh of relief.

"Rin…please wake up."

Yukio leaned Rin's body against his and gently slapped his cheek. He was enraged at the many lacerations bruises and blood that covered his brother's body…whoever did this would pay. Yukio's heart skipped a beat when Rin's eyelids cracked open.

"Rin…" his voice trailed off when he spotted tears in his brother's eyes.

"Yukio…you came…for me…"

"Yes…of course-"

"I'm…" Rin interrupted him. "…I'm…"

Everyone in the room watched silently as Rin tried to get out what he wanted to say. Izumi had a hand on Shiemi's shoulder, a slight comfort to the blonde girl, meanwhile, Bon watched, concern etched into his expression.

"Yukio…" Rin choked. "…I…"

Yukio chewed his lip when more and more tears began to fall out of his brother's eyes. Rin's injured hand gripped Yukio's shirt, and he made whimpering sounds as he cried.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "I'm so…so…so…so…sorry…"

Rin's body shook as he continued to apologize. "…I know I…said…wrong things…I shouldn't…have…I'm…sorry-"

"Rin." Yukio wrapped his arms around his brother. " _I'm_ sorry."

Whatever happened to Rin in the past four weeks must have been awful for the boy to cry so hard. He was sobbing into Yukio's shoulder, hugging his younger twin as tight as he could with his injuries. Yukio was of course as well, he was just shocked that he found his brother, nothing really comprehended.

Bon had taken the time to look around the room, examining the tools on the desk with disgust. It was obvious Rin had been tortured, but there were weapons here made for cruel torture. Izumo joined Bon and picked up a syringe.

"This is awful…" She murmured. "We should consider taking this with us."

 _Poor Rin…_ She thought.

"Why?" Bon wondered.

"If Rin was poisoned, it's best to test it so we can find a cure." She replied, "We wouldn't want him dying."

Shiemi knelt by Rin and Yukio, "Yuki, we need to get Rin to a hospital…"

"I know." Yukio nodded. "I-"

"Found this creep in the hallways!" Came a voice.

The four in the room turned towards the doorway, where Shura and the others were. She held a man tight, holding his arms behind his back. His hair was a dark shade of brown, his eyes were a fierce blue, he was tall and scars were lined around his neck. He sneered at the group and then spotted Rin, a smirk coming to his face.

"Hello devil child." He chuckled.

Rin whimpered when he made eye contact with the man, and scooted closer to his twin, fear shaking his body. Yukio watched Rin for a moment before looking up at the man. Rage filled his expression.

"Were you the one who did this to him…?" He growled.

The man's grin got larger, "Yes, it was I…hey, wait, you look familiar!"

The man examined Yukio for a moment.

"You must be Yukio Okumura!" He said suddenly. "I heard your name quite a lot when I spent some time with the brat you have for a twin."

Yukio glowered at the man, a glare that could make the fiercest men shake in their boots, but this evil man didn't seem bothered.

"My, you have the same eyes as your brother, and the same expressions, I guess twin really does mean something!"

Everyone in the dark and damp room had a cold stare towards the man. Shura snapped back into reality after she heard what this man was saying. She twisted his wrists in an awkward position, resulting in him releasing a surprised yelp.

"Watch the hands you slut." He barked.

Shura twisted his wrists again. "You have a lot of questions to answer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** ~Sadly Blue Exorcist does not belong to me, if it did there would be about as much brotherly fluff as there is in my story

 **Side note** ~ To answer a reviewer, a spoiler for future chapters, Rin will not be _exactly_ like Kaneki, but maybe in what I have planned something will happen that will make him a little _more_ like Kaneki ;)

Rated T for darker themes and torture throughout story

Enjoy!

* * *

Rin woke up in a cold sweat. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in the room he despised so much…he was in the hospital. He was completely bandaged; all his wounds had been cleaned and treated…he still hurt though. Rin hoped that the syringe that Unis gave him would wear off soon…it was awful to heal so slow with so many injuries…but, he was injected multiple times after the first injection, so it could be days…weeks…

"Rin!"

Rin recognized that voice. "Shi…emi…?"

The blonde girl smiled, "I'm so happy you're awake!"

Rin blinked a few times and saw his friends in the room, each one getting up and greeting him gently. Rin was back… _Yukio_. Yukio was standing by the door, watching with a concerned look on his face. Rin and his twin locked eyes, but only for a moment, because both looked away in shame.

"Rin! Are you okay?!" Shiemi fussed over Rin, for a reason Rin didn't know until he felt the water dripping down his face.

He was terrified on the inside…he didn't want to show it. Were they going to hurt him? No they saved him…

Rin sat up and tried to rub away his tears with his bandaged hand, but he couldn't stop them. _They did come for him_. He had been saved, and he didn't think it would be possible. He thought he would be there for the rest of his life…did they actually care about him?

Yukio probably didn't. Rin knew that his twin was only there because the old man wanted him to protect Rin…he had done, and said too many things for his brother to still care for him.

 _"'I'm sorry_. _'"_ Did Yukio actually say that? Did he actually comfort Rin when he had found him? Probably only because of Shiro. Only because their father told him too.

No one in the room knew exactly what to do, the boy was just sitting there, using the palms of his hands to flutily wipe away the waterfall of tears that were spilling out. Yukio himself hated just standing there. He wanted to go and comfort his brother, tell him he was okay, that the man who hurt him so much was being interrogated, to _be a good brother_ , but…he couldn't. Yukio couldn't find the courage to walk over there with the five tons of guilt on his shoulders. He couldn't move.

Shura, who was standing closer to Rin's bed then Yukio, glared hardcore at the younger twin. She gestured for him to walk over and help his brother, like the others obviously couldn't do. The only one over there that was making the slightest headway to get Rin to calm down was Shiemi…Shura knew that if Yukio just went over there, Rin would toughen up so he could maintain the "strong big brother" façade he always put up, even if he did go through four weeks of cruel torture.

Yukio looked at the ground and tried to take a step, but his legs felt like led. Yukio was usually quite good at hiding his emotions, he generally could walk over there and talk to his brother straight. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother more than anything, but before what happened with Satan, Yukio hadn't felt as close, and until now, he felt…distant, like Rin didn't want him there…like Yukio didn't want Rin there. It was different now, Yukio wanted to be a better brother, one that cared far more.

It was his fault Rin had been taken. He was so very blinded by anger, it took Yukio three days to get over it and realize that Rin was nowhere to be found. It took him five to swallow his pride and realize how much guilt he felt. _Three and five days_. Because of that stupid fight, Rin had gone off and gotten kidnapped, and it was all Yukio's fault. Rin had been tortured for four weeks, he wasn't the same…and Yukio didn't know how to react to that.

"Um…" his tongue felt like sandpaper when the room suddenly quieted. "…Rin…"

Rin froze, his eyes covered by his hands. Yukio slowly approached Rin's bed, causing everyone to slowly move away.

Everyone knew that the fight the Okumura's had was intense…

Shura stood up and cleared her voice, pointing to the door. Yukio's students and Shura herself left the room and left Rin and Yukio alone.

Yukio sat down on the bed, and watched Rin for a moment. His hands still covered his eyes.

"Those things…we _both_ said…" Yukio muttered, just loud enough for Rin to hear. "…we wrong…and…I am so…sorry, Rin. I'm…"

Yukio reached for Rin's hands, and pulled them down to look at Rin in the face.

"I am…so sorry that you went through that torture…I'm sorry we even had that fight in the first place…I'm an awful brother." Yukio closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Rin carefully watched Yukio, his bloodshot eyes darting up and down Yukio's figure. The younger twin felt something on his hand, and he opened his eyes to see Rin's hand on his. The older twin was still crying, but his eyes were very sincere.

"Yukio…" He said, his voice hoarse. "…are you faking it?"

"Faking what?" Yukio responded with a scowl.

"Caring for me…are you faking…it because…dad?"

Yukio's expression softened, "No. I would never fake it…I _can't_ fake it…you know what they say, family lasts forever so I might as well tolerate you."

Yukio smiled kindly at Rin. Rin in return got closer to Yukio. He winced a few times due to his injuries, but lay his head down on Yukio's lap and sniffled a few times. Yukio looked down to find a content smile on his twin's now sleeping face.

Rin had defiantly changed, not that much, but a bit. But, there was hope to return him back to himself. Right now, Rin was terrified of every little thing, a small part of him was obviously broken, but that part could be fixed. And while he helped fix it, Yukio would try to become a better brother instead of the stuck up jerk he was. If there was any time in either of the Okumura's lives that they needed each other…it was now. There was so much guilt and so much pain currently, that neither could live without one another.

Yukio ran his hair through his brother's hair…happy to have him back. Rin had gone through so much, and yes, it was Yukio's fault, but despite that, Yukio decided to relax and enjoy his brother's company. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back a little. He didn't even realize he was on his back on the bed, when he drifted into a comfortable sleepy daze, eventually he fell asleep.

Shura stretched and walked down a few corridors, she left the Yukio's students in the cafeteria of the Hospital, decided they could go to their sleeping places whenver, and went to the interrogation room. The man Unis had a lot to answer for.

He smiled up to Shura. Anger filled every ounce of her and she reached for in between her breasts to pull out Fang. She moved as fast as possible, lunging at the man who called himself Unis and freezing with Fang to his neck. Only because of the voice behind her.

"Eins, Swei, Dreoi! Miss Kurigakure, now would not be the time to severe his head from his body!"

Shura growled and looked over her shoulder, holding the blade so close to Unis' neck it caused a line of blood to trickle down his throat, "Why. Not?"

Mephisto chuckled, "Now, now, it is only necessary to know the true meaning of why he decided to kidnap Rin Okumura, you would like to know, would you not?"

Shura looked back at Unis, glowering into his evil eyes before she removed Fang from his neck and sat in the chair behind the table that separated Shura Kurigakure from the man she desperately wanted to end.

Mephisto threw his cape in the air before taking a seat as well, a fake smile on his face.

"So, care to explain?" Shura snarled.

Unis chuckled, "I'm generally not one for monologuing, but I suppose I told the devil child enough. He is the son of Satan, too many people died the day of the blue knight, and I hear it's because of his family, well, caused by Satan. My brother died that day, and it was because of the boy's father. He is scum, and even if I didn't already have anything against Satan…I would have captured and tortured that boy anyways. He's a danger."

Mephisto leaned against his hand as Unis lowered his head.

"You know…anyone who is anywhere close to Rin Okumura is garbage. If you are protecting him…" Unis lifted his head, an evil glint in his eyes and a horrible smile on his face, "…you should die as well. Maybe, I'll capture _both_ boys and then all of you who love them, kill a few of you, torture the boys and then _kill the rest of you in the cruelest ways possible_ in front of them! That would be lovely. Or maybe…I'll just kill them both once I get out of here."

Shura narrowed her eyes and sat up, "You _think_ you're getting out of here?"

"I _know_." Unis smiled larger than before. "You think I'm really that stupid to work alone?"

"So, you're admitting you have outside eyes?" Mephisto wondered.

"Admitting? Yes…yes I suppose I am." Unis nodded. "Do you think _your_ own forces are that powerful to stop us?"

"They are a hell of a lot better than yours, and there isn't any way you will ever escape this place you rotten piece of s-"

"You're right!" Unis sighed. "I have no way of getting out of here do I? You are all very skilled exorcists, with weapons to not only fight demons but intruding humans as well. I give up! But, I can't say my old allies won't!"

"Are you warning us?" Shura asked skeptically.

"I would kill the Okumura's myself, I wouldn't want anyone else killing them. But there isn't any way for me to kill them here…so yes I am warning you."

"When would you say your men would attack?" Mephisto wondered.

"Anytime. Anywhere." Unis said.

Mephisto and Shura asked him more questions that he avoided for another hour before Shura stood, eying Unis as her and Mephisto walked out of the interrogation room.

"He has to be lying, or hiding something." Shura said.

"I would say that is quite obvious." Mephisto responded, "We must allow the other interrogators with other methods to "have at him"."

"That's the team _I_ want to be on." Shura grumbled. "Oi, Pheles, do you think it's possible that guy has allies?"

"It is very possible," answered Mephisto. "even if he doesn't I would consider keeping a watchful eye on the Okumura's."

Shura nodded, "I'll be back tomorrow to watch the other interrogators."

Mephisto tipped his hat to her and bowed slightly, "Until then, poof!"

Shura rolled her eyes when Mephisto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She made her way back to the hospital. She peeked into the room where Rin had been. Her expression softened when she saw Rin and Yukio asleep. The younger twin was laying on his back on the bed, while Rin was cuddled up against his chest, his bandaged hand gripping Yukio's shirt.

 _She had never seen that before_. It made her happy to see Rin look so peaceful, since he was rescued, and unconscious, his face was contorted in fear and pain while he slept, but now he looked relaxed, there was even a small smile on his face. Shura leaned against the doorway, a very content smile on her face. She eventually walked into the room and turned off the light, better let them sleep.

Shura looked back at their sleeping forms before closing the door and sighing. "Those two sure are a handful."

* * *

Yukio woke up to sun shining into the window of Rin's hospital room. He resisted the urge to yawn, fearing he might wake Rin up, but when he looked down where Rin was, he was awake already, and clutching Yukio like he was about to be killed. Rin's eyes were full of fear, and he was shaking. Yukio sat up. Rin's head slipped into Yukio's lap.

"Rin…?"

Rin squeezed his eyes shut. He regretted that. The moment his eyes closed, Unis' face appeared in his vision, and the pain returned for a split second before Rin opened his eyes and shook harder than before.

"…he's always…" whispered Rin. "…there…"

"…who?"

" _He's always hurting me_!" Rin cried, gasping for a breath of air like he couldn't breathe.

Yukio didn't know what to do, honestly. He didn't know how to comfort his brother…he had never dealt with his brother after he was tortured for four weeks.

"Rin-"

"Yukio!" Rin grit his teeth in pain after jerking up, causing one of his stitches to undo. "I…I have bad dreams when…I close my eyes…he hurts me…and…and…Shiemi…and Suguro and Shima…and… _you_."

Yukio's shoulders dropped his eyebrows furrowed together. "Rin, we're safe. You're safe. I know that…it's hard…to cope with what happened…but I know you're strong enough. And we're here to help. That man won't hurt any of us. I promise I'll protect you, and the others."

"And…yourself…?"

"Yes Rin. I promise."

Yukio hadn't seen his brother so vulnerable before. It was like Rin's carefree nature his cheery and cheeky demeanor was stripped away from him. It was so incredibly difficult to see Rin like this, but the only thing that Yukio could do was help Rin figure out who he really is and get past the torture.

Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's waist, and hugged him tight. Yukio smiled and placed his hand on Rin's head.

"It's okay Nii-san." He sighed quietly.

Not much longer after that, Rin's bandages were replaced and his wounds were cleaned, the stich he undid was re-done, much to Rin's dismay. He looked very uncomfortable when the doctor did these things, he watched Yukio with worried eyes the entire time, but once his bandages were replaced, the Doctor stepped back and smiled.

"You're showing a lot of progress in healing." The doctor said, "His feet still have some burns on them, but the ointment put on them is causing it to heal inhumanly fast."

 _Could Rin's healing abilities be returning?_ Yukio thought.

Since they recovered Rin, he couldn't heal. He just hoped that maybe whatever was given to him to make him not be able to heal was wearing off.

"None of his injuries are life threatening anymore, so," the doctor smiled. "I'd say you can take Rin back to wherever you're living. But, that doesn't mean he should be getting up often. He needs plenty of rest and medicine, understand? But I do think it would be very healthy if he got some vitamin D, so take him out and have him sit in the sun, he is very deprived of that, replace his bandages every few hours."

The doctor straightened up, "True Cross is sending over a car to pick you up and take you back to your dorm. You may take a wheelchair to get him down to the car."

"Thank you very much, doctor." Yukio smiled.

"Oh, and your friends are still here, I just thought I would tell you."

Yukio nodded a thanks to the doctor as he left. Rin seemed disturbed as Yukio wheeled him out of the hospital room. They passed the cafeteria, where Yukio stopped when he spotted his friends.

Shiemi looked up from her table and immediately smiled. "Rin! Yuki!"

The small group joined Yukio and Rin.

"Did you all sleep here?"

"Yeah…" Shima muttered, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"How are you today?" Shiemi asked, reaching towards Rin.

As her hand got closer to Rin, the boy reacted. He screamed and slapped Shiemi's hand away. Shiemi yelped in surprise and brought retracted her hand back as quickly as she could.

"Hey-" Bon stopped himself from yelling when he saw Rin's face.

Rin was terrified. Inside his tormented brain, the images he saw were different at times…and right now, the people around him were Unis and other people who wanted to torture him.

"Get away! Don't hurt me!" He gripped his hair.

"Rin!"

Except Yukio. No matter what Rin saw, Yukio was always there, no matter what. He was the light that came out of the darkness. Rin loved his friends, but sometimes he didn't feel as close to them. Yukio was different…they were connected, he was Rin's brother. And Yukio made Rin relax. His only family…

The day before Rin seemed to be reacting to his friends basically the same as he acted with Yukio…but now it was like they were going to hurt him. Yukio was the only person he could trust…he could tell him anything.

Yukio knelt in front of Rin, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Rin, they won't hurt you, I promised I'd protect you and them."

Rin stared at Yukio a moment, before he looked back at the demented forms of his friends…why did they look like that? Why was his mind-altering reality so? Was it his broken mind or was it whatever Unis gave him…?

"Rin, look at me." Yukio forced Rin's face towards him. "You're safe, whatever your seeing isn't real…okay?"

Rin chewed his lip before closing his eyes for a moment, and re-opening them to find his friends, standing there shocked.

Yukio stood when he saw Rin's expression. He sighed and went behind the wheelchair again. Rin lifted his bandaged arm and gripped Yukio's shirt. He just wanted to have something to hold onto…something that could relax him.

"Get better…" Shiemi said sadly.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to Shiemi. "…I'll try to get better."


End file.
